threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Battle of Wan
The Battle of Wan was a rapid attack on the isolated city of Wan. The city fell so fast reinforcements never even had a chance to arrive. Background In 213 A.D., Cao Cao attacked Ruxu. Although Cao Cao achieved some success, the preparations made by Sun Quan and the spring flooding forced Cao Cao to withdraw. Sun Quan's success at Ruxu meant he had a stronghold north of the Yangzi river. Cao Cao thought that Sun Quan's position would threaten his territories north of the river and wanted to relocate them farther north to protect them. Aide-de-Camp of Yang province Jiang Ji attempted to warn Cao Cao that such an action would cause great unrest, but Cao Cao tried to force them to relocate anywaySGZ: Biography of Jiang Ji.. As a result, more than 100,000 households north of the Yangzi defected to Wu, only Wan (皖) cityNorthwest bank of the Yangzi; approx. 150 km south of Hefei. remained loyal to Cao Cao.SGZ: Biography of Sun Quan. Translation: Scholars of Shen Zhou Cao Cao later appointed Zhu Guang (朱光) to be Grand Administrator of Wan. Zhu Guang built a fortress at Wan and because the area was largely uninhabited, Zhu Guang also took the opportunity to set up extensive paddy fields. Zhu Guang also sent envoys to make contact with bandit leaders in PoyangSouth of the Yangzi and on the east side of Lake Poyang. in an attempt to entice them into rebellion.SGZ: Biography of Lü Meng. Translation: Kongming's Archives Lü Meng was worried about Wan, so he said to Sun Quan: "The fields of Wan are most fertile. Once they are brought under cultivation, our enemy's military strength is sure to increase. We must destroy them quickly." Sun Quan agreed and marched out to Wan himself.SGZ: Biography of Lü Meng. Translation: Kongming's Archives The Battle In Jun 215 A.D., Sun Quan's forces approached Wan. Sun Quan summoned his generals and asked them how to proceed. The generals told Sun Quan to raise earthen mounds and prepare siege engines. But Lü Meng disagreed, he said: "If we make engines and earthworks, it will be days before they are ready. The city will be prepared, a relief force will arrive, and we shall have gained nothing. Furthermore, the swollen rivers have helped us move in, but if we stay too long the water will drop and the return journey will be difficult. In my humble opinion the whole affair can become dangerous. Look at this city now: it cannot be very secure. If we attack fiercely on all sides at once, we can take it by storm. Then we can go back while the water is still high. This is the way to certain success."SGZ: Biography of Lü Meng. Translation: Kongming's Archives Lü Meng nominated Gan Ning for storming the walls, and he followed him with his own elite troops. At dawn, the attack commenced. Lü Meng himself beat the drums to spur the men forward. Gan Ning and his men charged towards the city and threw grapnels over the walls. Gan Ning climbed the walls and was the first into the city.SGZ: Biography of Gan Ning. Translation: Kongming's Archives By breakfast, the city had fallen. Grand Administrator Zhu Guang and Protector of the Army Dong He (董和) were both captured along with tens of thousands of people.SGZ: Biography of Sun Quan. Translation: Scholars of Shen Zhou Zhang Liao had departed Hefei the moment he heard about the attack, but the city had fallen by the time his troops reached Jiashi (夾石), so he was forced to withdraw.SGZ: Biography of Lü Meng. Translation: Kongming's Archives This proved how wise Lü Meng's advice to blitz the city was. Aftermath For his efforts, Lü Meng was made Grand Administrator of Lujiang and all the captured troops were added to his command. And Gan Ning was promoted to General Who Breaks Enemy Ranks. Notes Fact vs Fiction References Sources